Misencyclopediaism
Misencyclopediaism is a religion that entered the world in 2009 and is the belief in a deity called "King Brian" and the fear of "The Benz", also called "Mercedes", and belief in the prophets of Franco DePatchio, Jerry, Roadster, and Dredlock. Those who worship King Brian are called Misencyclopedians and those who worship The Benz are called Mercedians. Views Beliefs Misencyclopedians believe in worshipping King Brian, which is considered God to them. If they do not rage, which is the word for sin, then they will be sacriced by King Brian and be sent to heaven, which is called The Pub' in this religion. They fear Mercedes, equally called The Benz, who, at the end of their lives, if they don't believe in worshipping him, he will take a dagger and stab you through the heart a total of 17 times. 17 is a crucial number to Misencylopedians, too. The God of Earth is called Yo Earth's Momma, but is shorted to YEM and has over a period of time officially been changed to Yehm (in modernization) which is pronounced how it looks, and so Yehm rules the Earth and created the trees and flowers and fossil fuels and non/renewable resources such as water, dirt, sand, etc. His relationship with King Brian is that they hate each other ever since, in college, they were best friends but then Yehm slept with Brian's girlfriend and they haven't talked to each other since. He has stated in interviews that he has never met Mercedes but says that he does not hate him. Their book They go by a book called The Principles of Logic, which has been, since the 1600s, been renamed to POL then to TPOL then to T-Pol then to Teepol and now it's called Teepoll. The book tellsabout the prophets of Hollister, Jerry, Franco DePatchio, Spencer, Dreadlock, YouTube, Abercrombie, Roadster, Wikipedia, and MySpace, as those were all prophets of Misencyclopediaism back in the day. Basic story in it Year 0-70 AD It says it states that Franco DePatchio created the world while King Brian created the universe, even though Yehm had sex with King Brian's girlfriend and Franco DePatchio was the offspring and Yehm does, in fact, get credit with creating the world, even though he actually didn't create it, he just monitors what happens to it and all the events to make sure everything's okay. Year 100-150 AD Apparently, Hollister and Abercrombie both knew each other and were best friends and were both chosen as prophets after Franco died. They both fought off ten little gremlins that were sent by Mercedes (The Benz) to try and kill them. However, it didn't work. Hollister and Abercrombie then had to find a stone in the middle of a yard before The Lawnmower of Death ran over it and destroyed it, so they had to hurry and it took them five years to journey over there, but they got it, and they returned the stone to Yehm and Yehm was so happy he took a picture of the stone and put it as his MySpace display picture for seven years. Year 670-700 AD Next was Roadster who was a baby and could eat twelve cheezits in half a second he was so amazing. He had to battle a warrior named Sambly and was able to defeat him after a long swordfight with him. Then, Spencer came along, and Spencer was actually the son of Roadster and was just your normal average teenager who listed to his iPod and played Xbox Live whenever he got the chance. He also had a MySpace, Facebook, YouTube, and wore Abercrombie clothing. Strangely, all of those were prophets.... Spencer was significant because he was the only person to ever successfully and 100% convert into Misencyclopediaism from a Mercedism (pronounced MURS-uh-DISM) family. This made him a prophet of King Brian. Year 900-1100 Dreadlock was only a prophet because he got enough money and Yehm loved him for that, but Jerry was a prophet because he was rich with "love" and "compassion". See also *King Brian *Teepoll *The Benz *Franco DePatchio